starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Story of the Faithful Wookiee
thumb|right|250px|Boba Fett on [[Panna]] The Story of the Faithful Wookiee (La historia del Wookiee fiel) es una historia de dibujos animados que se emitió en 1978 como parte para la película de televisión The Star Wars Holiday Special. Fue producida por el estudio Nelvana Limited y está considerado como lo mejor del especial. El segmento se destaca por la primera aparición de Boba Fett, así como tener la mayor parte del elenco original de Star Wars al poner la voz a sus personajes respectivos. En la historia, una figura misteriosa (Boba Fett) se hace amigo de Luke Skywalker y sus amigos. Pronto se revela que Boba estaba trabajando para Darth Vader y el Imperio. Chewbacca, que no se dejó engañar, “dice” (a través de la traducción de C-3PO) que el cazador de recompensas "no olía bien." La calidad de la animación y los gráficos son considerados como buenos para su tiempo (1978). Sin embargo, Nelvana dio al universo de Star Wars una interpretación única. Por ejemplo, R2-D2 es bastante flexible para un robot, y Han Solo su rostro caricaturesco es casi irreconocible. El estilo de animación, así como algunos de estos modelos de los personajes, se utilizaron casi una década en la serie animada Droids, la cual sirvió como un spin-off de todo tipo para el segmento. La serie animada Ewoks también usó estas técnicas. Sinopsis Han Solo y Chewbacca han estado en una misión para recuperar un talismán místico que se cree es un poderoso artefacto. Chewbacca sale del hiperespacio casi colisionando con la base rebelde. Luke, R2-D2 y C-3PO salen después de él, en un Ala-Y, para ver qué está mal. Cuando Chewbacca aterriza eventualmente en Panna, Luke se estrella en su superficie y casi es devorado por un dragón de Panna, cuando Boba Fett los rescata. Encuentran el Halcón Milenario con Han, probablemente inconsciente por el talismán, y Chewbacca, quien descuidadamente arroja el talismán en el conducto de basura. Luke se desmaya por el talismán y R2-D2 les dice que estaba infectado por un virus durmiente que sólo funciona en seres humanos. Boba Fett, Chewbacca van a adquirir el suero para aquel virus, ubicado en la ciudad de Panna para curar a Luke y Han. Una vez que llegan a la ciudad, que está ocupada por las tropas imperiales, Boba le dice Chewbacca que se quede allí mientras él consigue la cura. Mientras tanto, en el Halcón, como C-3PO está cuidando de Han y Luke, R2 intercepta una transmisión entre Darth Vader y Boba Fett: Una vez lejos de Chewbacca, Boba se pone en contacto con Darth Vader para informarle de la situación. Revela que él y Vader están en un plan para revelar la ubicación de los rebeldes a fin que Vader pueda detenerlos, como él intentó y falló. Cuando regresan, los dos humanos se recuperan y todos aprenden las alianzas verdaderas de Boba. Este enciende su mochila a reacción, y se marcha prometiendo que se volverá a encontrar con todos ellos otra vez. Chewbacca entonces explica (a través de la traducción de C-3PO) sus sospechas diciendo que, "el cazador de recompensas no olía bien." Reparto Actores de voz * Anthony Daniels como C-3PO. * Carrie Fisher como la Princesa Leia Organa. * Harrison Ford como Han Solo. * Mark Hamill como Luke Skywalker. * James Earl Jones como Darth Vader. * Desconocido como capitán de Kazan. * Don Francks como Boba Fett (sin credito en el especial).http://www.nerf-herders-anonymous.net/DonFrancks.html Dirección * George Lucas (historia).Mythmaker: The Life and Work of George Lucas by John Baxter, 1999, p. 264 * Ben Burtt .... diseñador de sonido / editor. * Jenn de Joux .... animación de vídeo. * Elizabeth Savel .... animación de vídeo. Entre bastidores * Cuando Boba Fett entra en la ciudad de Panna, una criatura que se asemeja a un Muun puede ser visto controlado por el.http://forums.starwars.com/thread.jspa?threadID=152583&start=01005 * El casco de Boba Fett -a diferencia de las apariciones Canon posteriores- es cilíndrico, haciendo que su rostro parezca plano. * Cuando animaron a C-3PO en la serie Star Wars: Clone Wars en 2003, Genndy Tartakovsky rindió homenaje al estilo de animación de Nelvana haciendo que los ojos de C-3PO se muevan como Nelvana lo hizo.Clone Wars Volume 1, Hyperspace commentary El planeta Nelvaan es también un homenaje a Nelvana. * Unos segundos del segmento fueron incluidos en el documental web de Ataque de los Clones "Bucket Head" (que se estrenó en StarWars.com), que más tarde fue liberado en el DVD de Ataque de los Clones. En el documental, Jeremy Bulloch, que llevó el traje para el personaje Fett en El Imperio Contraataca y Return of the Jedi, señala que Fett apareció por primera vez en el segmento del especial. * Boba Fett utiliza un Blaster sacros K-11, que es muy similar a la pistolas blaster WESTAR-34 utilizadas por su padre Jango en Star Wars Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones. * El segmento fue presentado al final de la introducción de los invitados especiales mencionándolo como “….y una animación de Star Wars”. * En una escena en la animación se muestra que Chewbacca tiene mejor puntería en las armas que Boba Fett. * Luke usa la misma chaqueta que lleva al final de Star Wars Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope. * Hasbro ha lanzado una figura de acción de Boba Fett, usando la semejanza de los dibujos animados, y titulado "Boba Fett (Debut animado)". * Funko también lanzo un Boba Fett Bobblehead Star Wars Holiday Special en una edición limitada especial como parte de su nueva serie de Star Wars Bobblehead.http://www.wickedcoolstuff.com/starwars Su color en el Star Wars Holiday Special fue única, y lejos de la forma en que finalmente apareció en la pantalla grande en The Empire Strikes Back. * Las pistas de Bloodstain and Unreal del álbum de UNKLE que muestran las líneas de "Estas solo" "y “Tal vez puedo Ayudarle" ("You Are Alone" and "Maybe I Can Help You") respectivamente son de Boba Fett en el segmento animado. * Aunque Nelvana después trabajó en Star Wars: Droids y Star Wars: Ewoks. Ken Stephenson, el director de animación acreditado para las serie de dibujos animados, era el único productor del especial en volver a trabajar en esos dos programas, de los cuales dirigió varios episodios. * En esta caricatura, Boba pronuncia su nombre como Boe-ba. Así es como Kaminoan Taun We dice que también. Jango Fett lo pronuncia como Bob-a. * Aunque la ubicación de esta historia en la línea de tiempo es desconocida y controversial, se puede asumir que ocurre después de los acontecimientos de la serie de libros “la Fuerza Rebelde”, pero antes de los sucesos del Holiday Special. Fuentes * *''Star Wars Insider 73'' - "A State of Nelvana" Notas y referencias Véase también *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars: Droids'' *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' Enlaces externos * * * *Watch it on YouTube Categoría:Producciones de televisión de todo tipo